Soul Bond
by CracklinOats
Summary: When the hero of lore and Drakath decide to regain their powers using an unconventional method wich ties them together forever everything changes. Will they defeat their common enemy with their regain powers or will their own rivalry tear them apart?
1. Authors Note

I wanted to start this story off with an Authors Note. As we all know I own nothing. Most everything in this story belongs to Artix Entertainment.

Second I wanted to address the writing of this story. While I understand things will be moving fast I wanted to promise that at a later date when my writing begins to improve I will return to these chapters and fix them, but for now the way they are written will have to do.

Third I wanted to clarify that this story will focus on Drakath and the heros relationship it will also focus a bit on the Lore surrounding the world they live in. Many things said in this story is my own head cannon or speculation, so please take many theories you see with a grain of salt.

Fourth and foremost I understand things will be confusing at times and not everything will be explained right away with certain things said in the story. I promise I won't write this story, throw an idea or event out into it, and then proceed to never return to it. Everything will be explained in the end and all theories that appear in this story will be explained.

Thank you for bearing with me through this, but I needed this to be said before the story is begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Soul bonding. It was supposed to be an old legend, a ritual, of the binding together of two destined souls. Only elementals and their champions are able to preform such a thing. I was told of such a ritual at a young age by the lore masters when they trained me to be a hero; I never understood why until only a few days ago.

"Hero aren't you concerned you may never have your powers back again?" Empress Gravelyn asked me, concern etched upon her features.

" I'm not concerned if I ever receive them, I'm more concerned if I stop the queen and whatever plan she has. Drakath also has me worried too as Kaholleter stated He isn't finished with me yet." I stated to my Empress. Everything Drakath did put me on edge, even his empty, veiled, and borderline idiotic threats managed to set my nerves on edge. Maybe it's because Lore has seen how far he's willing to go to achieve his goal. My Empress continued her discussion of how to use her new found powers, given by the Queen as a token if you'd call it, to stop the Mother and her plans. I zoned out as the others continued to listen to what I would consider her "usual" banter.

Drakath Slugwrath. A name that's been said throughout history and it's still somehow eluded me as to why anyone would consider the last name "Slugwrath" to be a considerable last name. Nevertheless Drakath has managed to cause trouble for everyone on lore. I remember very vividly when he tore my essence out of my chest and told me his story, I honestly felt pity for him in a weird sort of way. I only felt the pity because of my own underlying feelings, feelings I would never willingly admit too, that sometimes bested my own judgement. It hurts sometimes knowing he won't think of me the same way he does Queen Victoria, but it is more than likely for the best as chaos and balance do not mix very well. When I think of the attraction I'm reminded of an old tale of the great hero Ajax who faced the same problem as I did, though his issue was solved relatively quic- "Hero!" Gravelyn exclaimed as I began to stare off even more into space.

I jumped a little as I came back to reality and saw the Legionnaire and an Ambassador of the ArchFiend staring at me. I promptly sat up in my seat and focused again on the attack plans Gravelyn was going on about. "In short we should attack now while we can. The queen expects us to continue this cease fire while we ponder until her given date, if we attack now while she least expects it we could have an advantage!" I looked at her quietly and asked what King Brentant and Queen Victoria thought of the idea, but all I was met with is a scoff and a mutter of something akin to " who cares what they think". Gravelyn dismissed the meeting as she told everyone to prepare for battle as we should depart for the camp the Queens soldiers have been staying at. I had missed most of what the attack was going to consist of as I had been day dreaming, though I'm sure the attack will be the same as all the others; army gets their ass kicked and I come to save the day.

I stopped my silent complaining and got ready for the battle ahead of me. It didn't take me long to equip my armor and sword; once equipped I immediately headed to the front of the line that was beginning to for behind my Empress. In no time the Legionnaires, Nation followers, and the undead had been assembled behind Gravelyn as we began marching through Northpointe. Our camp had been stationed a little ways outside of Northpointe in a forest nearby, a big ass forest might I add, and for a while we had been staying there as I observed Gravelyn use her newfound powers. She wished for me to witness the usage as she didn't fully trust the Mother, understandable really, and if anything went wrong for me to be there as a back up or first responder. When it was realized nothing was going to go wrong she began preparing her plans for a surprise attack. The plan is really just to storm their camp and destroy it along with stealing any plans, or supplies they may have to strengthen the alliance.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Gravelyn order everyone to stop in their march. "My soldiers today we make our first true strike against the Queen of Monsters! We take no prisoners and any supplies or plans you find report them to me at once!" Gravelyn yelled at us, determination filling her eyes in an almost scary way. Immediately the army cheered and ran forward into the camp screaming "Long Unlive the Shadowscythe" . As for me? Well I immediately ran off to the right of the army and began my search for, hopefully, one of the camp leaders tents. I wished to find maybe supplies or plans for whatever the Queen was going to do next and hand them over to the alliance. Instead of finding a tent though I slammed right into GoreGrim who was attempting to ambush the army from the right side. I fell onto my back as I heard him begin to laugh. "Hero! I told you we would meet again and this time I will destroy you!" He yelled at me as he swung his blade down, hoping to stab me while was down and on the ground.

Rolling out of the way, I lifted my legs up and using my strength kicked myself up and off the ground. I immediately unsheathed my sword and swung at him; he dodged the attack with ease and tried to kick my feet out from under me. I jumped, dodging the sweep kick in the process, and rolled to his left and tried to hit him with the butt of my sword when he stood up. The attack was successful and sent him staggering backwards. "Augh! You stupid girl I promise to make you hurt for that!" Grim yelled at me in a fit of rage. "You keep saying all of this big smack talk and shit, but all I see is a weak general and his pathetic attempt at destroying a thirty year old woman!" I taunted him with that hoping to maybe jar a real fight out of him. It worked as he began to swing his sword in a very ungraceful way that would have any master swordsman laughing.

I laughed at his now extremely horrendous sword play and slammed the flat of my blade against his when he swung to my right. Immediately the blade was knocked out of his hands and he was left defenseless; allowing me to give him a swift kick to the chest which sent him flying into a tree. "You know Gore you're just like all the other villains I've faced, all talk no action. I mean you villains types think your all so big and bad, but then you get your butts kicked and constantly wonder why. If you ask me I thi-" I was immediately cut off from my banter as I was tackled to the ground. I learned three things after being tackled, one you shouldn't start a rant and have your back turned from the enemy, two you should be aware of your surroundings as one could be tackled into the middle of the Fear Monger army and the Shadowsycthe armies, and three is that while very over confident and can easily become enraged, GoreGrim can hit extremely hard. Upon landing on he ground I immediately had the wind knocked out of me and saw stars.

This was bad. Dazed and extremely shakened, I threw Grim off of me and slowly began getting to my feet, only to be kicked backed down by a fear monger. I felt adrenaline rush through me as I shot up and punched the monger and began running into the forest, trying to get away from Grim to give myself time to recover from the blow of the fall. I heard him yell for some of the mongers to follow me and whoever finds me gets not only a ton of gold, but a huge jump of their rank to another higher standing rank. I ducked under branches and tried not to trip over and holes or tree roots that may be on the ground, luck wasn't on my side though as I stepped in a hole anyway and felt what could only be described as a searing fire like pain come from my right leg as I twisted and fell to the left. I slammed my hand on my mouth as I fell onto the ground felling what one could describe as fire coursing through my right leg. I hard the mongers get closer to my area as I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to occur. It never occurred though as I felt my body being in cased by something and lifted into the air. I shot my eyes open as I saw chaos magic envelope my body and float me towards a portal that had opened up behind me. Just as the mongers reached my area I was levitated through the portal and was teleported somewhere else.

Normal traveling is bad enough, but teleporting is even worse. The entire trip I felt as though my insides were churning and thought I was going to throw up at any minute. The ride was finally over when it opened again and I landed in the arms of the chaos champion himself. I started up at him as my vision began to blur and my head started to feel light, I was going to black out at any second due to the pain coursing through my right leg which may I add is becoming quite unbearable. "You're safe for now Hero I still have plans for, so I couldn't just allow you to die by commons foot soldiers. It certainly wouldn't have been befitting for someone who defeated me." I heard him say in the smug voice that only Drakath could posses. I chuckled quietly as I passed out in his arms.

~Time Skip~

I groaned a bit as I woke up and placed a hand on my head. The first thing I felt was the pounding in my head; the second thing I noticed is that I rested upon a bed covered in pillows and different blanket types. I pulled the animal pelt blanket that was covering me closer and took in my surroundings. The room was plain aside from a desk located in the far right side of the room and the window that was in front of it. A door was located a few inches from the desk, I assumed the door was the exit to the room, and to my left another door was located next to a dresser. I began to get up from were I was laying to leave, only to be stopped by the fire in my right leg and the sharp pain I felt in my head increased. I lied back down and buried the side of my head into the many pillows surrounding me. I more so expected to wake in a dungeon cell than a bedroom, even though the forces of chaos helped the alliance defend NorthPointe does not mean its leader still didn't have a beef with me.

I heard the door located at the right of the room open and heavy footsteps entered into the room. I glowered at Drakath as he shut the door behind me and grabbed the chair at the desk, dragging the chair towards the bed he placed it in front of me and sat down. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his dark green eyes, I grew curious as to why I was here and not dead yet. "Drakath what am I doing here and why haven't you offed me yet?" I asked him quietly, still staring at him with uncertainty. "I'm sure my second in command told you I have plans for you. He did didn't he hero, I asked him to specifically tell you I'm not through with you yet." I nodded my head yes in response to his question. "Have you ever heard of soul bonding hero?" He asked feigning curiosity in his voice. I cautiously voiced a quiet yes and began to shake a little. For the first time I was becoming afraid and concerned for my own safety. "You know what it is, but do you know the side effects it has and that it could bring back your powers?" That perked my curiosity. I knew soul bonding is a powerful thing that can unlock an elemental or champions true powers, but I didn't realize it could restore them if they are gone.

"I knew the bind could enhance powers, but not restore them. I'm also curious as to the side effects, I didn't realize soul bonding had any other side effects besides power enhancing." I responded to Drakath. He only chuckled and carried on with an explanation. "Immortality is one as the bonders souls will be forever intertwined, if one dies the other will perish as well, along with the bonders gaining some of the others powers." I heard him shift in his seat as he finished his explanation. "Only elementals and champions destined to be together can bond." I told him in a quiet, almost uncharacteristic like voice that didn't exactly befit a hero like myself. I know exactly were this is heading. Whether or not he wants some of my powers or wishes to enhance his is a question for another time, for now I was more worried of my own safety and how far he was willing to go to accomplish his task. I tried to back up on the bed away from him, but not only him grabbing my arm stopping me; the pain in my right leg immobilizing me as the pain in my head had subsided and was now just a dull throb. "Your right leg is badly twisted and when you were slammed onto the ground you gained a mild concussion. So, for the time being you are at my mercy." Drakath told me a smile playing on his features.

"What are you looking to gain from soul bonding with me? It seems like something that would benefit the both of us equally and that doesn't sound like you, considering you only do things if it propels only you forward." He only chuckled at my question and got up out of his chair to hover over my body on the bed. The bed protested at his added weight since his armor is still on,armor which more than likely weighs a ton. Paralyzed. The only word that could describe me right now. I should be trying to fight, trying to run, trying to do anything, but all I could do is stare up at him as he took on of his gauntlets off and placed an unloved hand on the side of my face. I flinched a bit at the sudden contact and widen my eyes in shock. "I don't like the mother because she used me and nobody uses me, you don't like the queen because of what she's doing to Lore and the amount of people she's begun to kill is rising. We have a common enemy that we both wish to see defeated as quickly as possible. Once she is gone we can worry about what to do with each other." He told me while continuing to caress my face and gently massaging my cheek with his hand.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch more. This is wrong. I shouldn't be fraternizing with Drakath, but my heart was beginning to get the better of me. "As I said before only destined souls can bond. We hate each other and wish to see the other dead I highly doubt we are destined to be together." I firmly told him. "Ajax thought the same thing with his nemesis and remember how that turned out?" He told as he began to relieve himself of his armor. I tried to move again, but the pain in my leg engulfed me still as I forced myself to lie back down. "I do hold feelings for you hero. I realized them sometime after you left the chaos realm. When I killed you the first time I didn't understand why I felt pain and then once you left the chaos realm I felt the same pain again. That's when I realized I liked you." He told me in a quiet voice, almost as if he was talking to himself.

I was frozen in place as he removed what armor I had then removed the undershirt I was wearing with it. I placed my hands on his shoulders and turned my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut in the process. He chuckled as he began massaging my breasts and placed his face next to my ear. "You're strong, resourceful, skilled at wielding a sword, and your taunts have always managed to make me chuckle a bit. This will benefit the both of us and is the easiest way to regaining your powers." He whispered to me as he shoved his hand under my bra and rubbed his bare hand against my breast. I arched my back and quietly moaned at his touch. He was right, as much as I hate to admit it, this is the easiest way to restore my powers and I'm sure he's looking to regain the bit of his powers that he lost upon entering the chaos realm. His touches weren't helping me to make a rash judgement either as I began to give in.

"This is treason. I would be betraying everyone if I did this, but I need to defeat the queen." I told him as I gave in. He removed the hand out from under my bra and grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him. I stared into his eyes as he leaned down and enveloped my lips for a kiss. I felt him nibble on my lower like as he tried to gain entrance into my mouth. He bit down a bit more forcefully as I gasped at the sudden action, I felt his tounge surge into my mouth as I tried to pull away; only to have a hand place on the back of my head to keep me from pulling away. I ran a hand through his hair as I moaned a bit into the kiss.

I knew I would regret all of my decisions later, but for now I didn't care. I felt the hand he had grasping my chin recede, only to have it placed back under my bra and feel him massage my right breast. I wrapped my left leg around his waist and minded how I moved my right one, trying my hardest to get comfortable without causing pain to myself from the inguries. The kiss broke as we both began gasping for air and I felt his hand remove itself out from under my bra to rest next to my head. I sighed as I felt him kissing down my neck, making nips and bites as he went making sure that each bite would leave a mark, only for him to stop at my chest. My breathing faltered as I felt hands run around to my back and unhook my bra, only to feel it a second late be removed exposing my chest to him completely. I attempted to cover my chest with my arms, but he took my wrists in his hands and held them above my head, keeping me from covering myself. Drakath lifted his head up to stare at my chest while I began to feel uncomfortable. I began to shift a bit trying to free my wrists, but I stopped and froze when he took my left breast into his mouth and began to lick and nip at my nipple.

I was beginning to get quite frustrated with all the teasing he was doing, until his right hand let go of my wrist and began to rub me through my panties. To say I was a little wet would be an understatement and all the teasing wasn't helping. My moans weren't helping him move along any quicker as it encouraged him to continue teasing me to try to entice more noises from me. He released my left breast from his mouth with a "pop" and lifted his head to look at me. His head dipped down and gave me a small peck at my mouth before he sat up, releasing my left wrist in the process, and make work trying to remove the last piece of underwear from my body. I felt him carefully slide the garment down, making sure to be careful of my right and trying to move it as little as possible, and move my legs a bit farther apart to rest I between them easier. I felt fire flare up in my right leg again, but it didn't bother me as much this time as it had before.

I gasped and jumped back a bit when I felt him rub two of his fingers up and down my sex, attempting to get them as moist as possible. I gripped the bed sheets as I felt him instead his middle finger into me, a small stinging sensation following the insertion as I tried to relax. "Drakath, mm- it hurts." I cried out as he started to pump the digit in and out. "Just relax, it'll stat to feel good soon." He told me trying to soothe me and help me relax. As I started to calm down and relax more I felt pleasure begin to build and a pressure build in my abdomen. I heard him start muttering how well I was doing and to continue to relax as I felt him insert his index finger. Like when he inserted the first it stung, but the pain subsided soon only to give way to pleasure. I continued to moan and mewl as the pressure started to become almost unbearable. "I-I can't hold on anymore." I cried out to him as the pressure threatened to burst. Before I had my sweet release I felt him remove his fingers. I began to open my mouth to protest, but his hand covered my mouth as he shushed me. I felt him move off the bed and watched as he removed his own last piece of underwear.

I don't know what made me more nervous about this whole thing. The fact that I was about to have sex with Drakath, or the fact that we were about to be bonded for life. I know this will come back to bite me, but there are more advantages than disadvantages for the time being. I felt Drakath settle back between my legs and haul my lap up to his. "Ah!" I gasped as his erection slid over my sex, trying to wet himself and tease me a little before he entered me. I heard him begin to chant in a language I'd never heard of. When I was about to question him on what he was saying I felt his cock slid into me and I gasped as I felt myself being pushed into the bed more as he laid on top of me. I felt the fire in my leg, but it was easier to ignore it this time than the last few times. Drakath continued to chant whatever it was he was saying as he began to thrust in and out of me. He started out slow, allowing me time to adjust, but when I moaned quietly in his ear is when he began to speed up. I gripped his shoulders as I began to moan loudly.

I not only felt the pressure return to abdomen with a vengeance, but I felt something else. My entire body felt as though it was being engulfed by energy that seemed to emit off of Drakath. The closer we both got to release the louder he began to chant. I finally felt the pressure burst forward from my abdomen as I released a sigh and shook violently, increasing the grip I had of his shoulders to the point were even my hands hurt. I felt Drakath pound into me as he finished his chant and came. My body felt strange as he later on top of me for a while and then rolled off me to lay on his back next to me. "This is only the beginning of the ritual, Hero. So I'm sorry to inform you that you will not be leaving my stronghold, or this room, for a while." He told me before he rolled onto his side towards me and wrapped his arms around me. I nodded and shut my eyes. How much more of the ritual there was I had no idea, all I did know is that this wasn't going to be just a two step process. Whatever that chant was is just the beginning of what's heading my way and ,honestly, I didn't know if I was prepared or not. Those were my last thoughts before I drifted off into sleep.


End file.
